


The Portrait

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pining, Spring, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Luna is an art student.





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content:** Art student!Luna.  
>  **Challenge/Summary:** Birthday gift for [](https://semperfiona.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**semperfiona**](https://semperfiona.dreamwidth.org/) who asked for: Luna/Ginny, flowers in her hair | and prompt: Light for [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** | and Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 158: Spring.  
>  **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://urfavpendeja.tumblr.com)[](http://urfavpendeja.tumblr.com)**urfavpendeja** for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine.

Ginny sat still. Well, as still as she could while Luna painted her portrait. She'd said it was for her spring art project at the academy, and she needed a model. 

"You're the only person I know who looks good with daffodils in her hair," Luna said to her. 

"I'm sure I'm not the only one," Ginny had replied but had agreed to sit for her friend and flatmate. They had now been living together for over a year. 

Ginny enjoyed spending time with Luna, and she'd been harbouring her crush for so long, she didn't know left from right; so she could never say _no_ to her, either.

After hours of sitting in one position for so long, Luna finally announced she was done. She watched as Luna waved her wand around and placed the last of her spells on the portrait. 

"Can I see?" Ginny asked nervously because Luna looked distressed; something Ginny wasn't used to. 

"Of course," Luna said, still looking worried. 

When Ginny came around to see the painting, she thought it was beautiful. The flowers danced above her hair and the painting looped around, like it was a photograph. Ginny's hair moved as if flowing with the wind, and once in a while, a light blush crept up her cheeks and then disappeared. 

She was afraid to admit it, because she was looking at herself—the painting was dazzling. The way she was captured in it, exquisite. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking at Luna again, more stressed than anything else. "Do you hate it?" 

"What?" Luna said, surprised. "Of course, not. It's you. I could never hate it." 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's beautiful." 

Ginny blushed, and so did the painting she was staring at. "Then…" 

"I can't share this with the world—" Luna looked away, starting to sort out her paint supplies. 

"I don't understand, Luna," Ginny asked softly; she placed her hand on Luna's shoulder and turned her around. "I don't like this look on you." 

"What look?" Luna asked, being her whimsical self again. Her eyes lit up as she waited for Ginny's reply. 

"Upset like this. If you don't think your teacher or colleagues will like it—" 

"It's not that, silly," Luna said coming a bit closer to Ginny and then stopping herself. "They'll love it. Everyone will love it. I simply don't wish to share this with anyone. It's mine." 

"The painting?" 

"Yes," said Luna. "It's mine." 

"Well, if you love the painting so much...maybe the subject matter can be yours too, you know." 

"It can?" Luna's tone was half giggle, half disbelief. "You're certain?" 

"Yes. I can only hope one day you'll love me as much as you seem to love this painting." 

Luna balanced herself on her toes to kiss Ginny on her nose. "I already love you, silly." 

In the end, they'd convinced Neville to wear a flower crown and pose for Luna's painting. Ginny's portrait hung in Ginny's bedroom, which had soon become _their_ bedroom.


End file.
